


Warming

by kitausu



Series: Sugar Daddy Shiro [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: Lance is reassured of his rightful placeSet in the Sugar Daddy Shance AU, but since it’s almost 100% smut, it’s a bit hard to tell.





	Warming

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while hopped up on allergy meds, so any mistakes are a complete accident of a sleepy blogger.

Shiro sighed and stretched his arms above his head, groaning at the satisfying pop and crack of his spine as he did. He had decided to work home from today. Most of his clients were taken care of and his team leaders were well trained enough to handle any minor mishaps.

He had been gone for so long, he felt like he had been neglecting his husband and his own needs (not that he cared about those nearly as much). They needed a day like this and Shiro had already planned to put it to good use.

Today was about Lance and making sure his husband felt he was getting enough attention from Shiro and to remind him of his undying love even while at work.

Lance had been a little restless lately, fidgeting around the house like a nervous kitten. He needed a day to be grounded, to be reminded of his place in their relationship. The wet heat of Lance’s mouth around his cock for the past half hour let him know Lance was well on his way to remembering exactly where he was meant to be.

Shiro leaned back a little in his chair, smiling at the little whine of protest from Lance as the movement pulled Shiro’s cock slightly from his mouth. Running a soothing hand through Lance’s hair, he shushed him, tilting his hips so his cock could slip a little further into Lance’s mouth.

Lance looked so good like this, naked and on his knees for Shiro. There was a pillow on the ground to cushion him, but Shiro knew that Lance’s body must be aching by now. He was tucked under the desk, back arched to accommodate the small space, the vast majority of his weight on his knees as he dutifully held Shiro’s cock in his mouth to keep it warm and wet while he worked.

“You like being my little cock warmer, don’t you kitten?”

Shifting on his knees, Lance tried to process the words through the haze of submission clouding his senses. It felt so good to be at Shiro’s mercy like this, to know that he was owned and loved and desired by his husband. He finally understood that Shiro was asking him if he liked it so he hummed happily, working his tongue teasingly along the vein of Shiro’s cock.

“Did I say you could suck it, baby?”

It was a rhetorical question. They both knew Lance was walking a thin line here. But, he was desperate after so long. He resisted when Shiro took his hair in hand and started to pull him away from his lap, but gave in easily when Shiro growled out a warning.

“Are you going to be a good boy, Lance?”

Lance nodded frantically as Shiro continued to use his hair like a leash, pulling him by it until Lance took the hint and clambered coltishly up into his lap.

Glistening with saliva, Shiro’s cock stood proudly between them as he stroked Lance’s back soothingly.

“Are you tired of holding my cock in your pretty mouth, baby boy?”

And Lance’s mouth was pretty, all bruised and swollen from being stretched around Shiro’s cock for so long. Drool had spilled heavily down his chin and dripped onto Lance’s bare chest so it glistened in the artificial light of Shiro’s desk lamp.

When Shiro’s eyes finally tracked up to his face again, Lance looked conflicted. Yes, he wanted more of Shiro, more inside him, more stimulation, to be owned faster, harder, more completely. But, he did not want to have Shiro’s cock taken away from him either.

Clearly understanding the dilemma running through Lance’s head, Shiro cupped his cheek with his flesh hand.

“Do you want to keep me warm inside your other pretty hole?”

And wasn’t that a whole other image for Lance to chew on. He imagined sitting on Shiro’s cock for ages, so long that the lube would go tacky and dry and Shiro would have to periodically drizzle more on his cock, on Lance’s hole, just to get back in.

“Yes, yes please.”

He was whining, and maybe some other time Lance would have been embarrassed, but he was so far gone by this point, there was no way. Besides, it didn’t seem like Shiro minded, a grin so razor sharp on his lips he looked like a shark.

Lance was still already worked up from earlier, so when Shiro flipped him face down on the desk and kicked his legs apart to expose his most intimate place, his hole winked in the light, hungry for something to fill him, for Shiro.

“Such a slutty hole.”

The lube slithered down his crack in an unexpected splash, Shiro’s fingers moving quickly to work him open again and push as much of the lube inside of him as possible as Lance screamed.

“Such a needy fuck hole.”

Lance moaned so loudly it was almost a shout. He unconsciously spread his legs wider, sobbing at the feeling of Shiro’s slacks brushing up against the sensitive bare skin of his thighs. Shiro was still dressed, dominate of everything in the situation including clothing. Lance loved it.

Because he was already so open, it didn’t take long before the head of Shiro’s cock was nudging up against his entrance. He squealed as it pushed past the initial resistance before smoothly filling him up in one continuous motion.

Without giving him much time to adjust, Shiro leaned over to brace Lance against his chest before sitting back and taking Lance with him, impaling him further on his cock as he settled into Shiro’s lap.

“Now, keep quiet while I finish this up. If you’re a good boy, I may even let you come.”

Lance whined, but otherwise fell limp in Shiro’s hold. He stayed that way, pleasantly floating until Shiro tipped him forward some indeterminate amount of time later, back onto the desk, and began to work his cock inside of him with long powerful thrusts.

“So good for me baby, so good. Keeping me nice and arm this whole time, so talented and good and beautiful.”

Lance had been on edge for so long, all it took was a couple of well-placed hits to his prostate and the sweet/filthy praise falling from Shiro’s lips and Shiro’s own release not too far behind.

After taking a minute to catch his breath, Shiro reached up to tilt Lance’s face to look at him. His husband’s eyes were still somewhat cloudy, but they looked coherent enough to ask.

“So, how was it? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Even more of the clarity returned to Lance’s eyes as he laughed at his husband.

“I’ll always be amazed how quickly you can turn from filthy dom to gentle loving husband.”

Shiro frowned, not sure how much he liked the distinction.

“I always love you, no matter what the scene.”

And, honestly, that was probably why Lance would always love Shiro.

Shiro was so honest and forthright with his love and damn if Lance wasn’t desperate for it, especially from Shiro.

“I know you do baby, I know you do.”

Lance kissed his cheek, and Shiro looked at least slightly mollified as he held Lance even closer, refusing to let his cock slip from Lance’s abused hole.

“I have a new watch for you in the kitchen.”

Lance beamed at the non-sequitur. He knew exactly what watch it was, he had whined and complained to Shiro that he wanted it, but his husband had simply smiled and walked away. With Shiro’s capacity for spending large sums on Lance, he felt he should have realized what was up much quicker.

“Thank you, sweetheart.”

Shiro flushed with happiness, loving that he got to dote on a wonderful man like Lance as much and whenever he wanted. 

He could tell already that Lance was more settled in his skin. But they stayed like that for a while, Shiro’s come leaking out between them until Lance stopped shaking and Shiro felt a least a little bit in control of his faculties.


End file.
